The adventures of Kolby the ku klux klansman
by Danklord03
Summary: It's about niggers


One fine Monday morning in Alabama, Kolby was watching his favorite show, "School Shooter Action Force". The theme song, "Pumped Up Kicks", was the dankest song little Kolby had ever heard, and he loved it more than dick. After his show was over, he ate a hearty bowl of fidget spinner puffs, specially added with autism flakes. He then got dressed in his Light Up Sketchers, and he wore his favorite Minecraft T-shirt, under his trench coat. He put on his pasty legs some black cargo pants he got from uncle Adam Lanza, and remembered something very important he learned from the President of The United States of Autism, Dylan Klebold, and the Vice President, Eric Harris. This was the motto of this great country, and also Kolby's personal motto as well. It was "Don't be a cock, pack a Glock!" He put his favorite gun in his backpack, combed his greasy hair into that top of the line school shooter fade, then headed off for school. He walked out of his house, then walked to the bus stop. Some bullies jumped out of the bushes and said, "Hey little faggot, do you want to give me your money or do you want to die?" Kolby replied with "What are you, fucking an Apache attack helicopter?", and blasted them to moist veiny pieces. He then met up with his "nigga", El Chapo Jr. His real name was Emilio Loser Ramirez, but everyone who said his real name got AIDS, syphilis, and basically fucking autism in it's purest form, which was a google plus account which featured FUCKING SPIDGET FINNERS. He also subscribed to LeafyIsHere, who is more cancerous than the tumor that passes for a tit on Kate "The Ring Girl" Golsons flatass boy-looking chest. This illegal immigrant left his cardboard fucking box which passed for a mansion where he came from, and walked alongside the "hero" of this story. They reached the bus stop, and they saw a Jew. El Chapo Jr's translator was sick, so Kolby had to deal with him jabbering in his vile fucking snake tongue, as the dirty Jew rat slithered past. They suddenly got an idea, well, Kolby did, as El Chapo couldn't form a single coherent thought, due to the multiple terminal illnesses flowing through him, most notably being the admin on a my little pony fanfiction subreddit. They decided to kill the nasty, thieving, Jew rat. They put on their gas masks, and proceeded to gas the fuck out of Jewfrey Swineven. The Jew dies, and then the bus comes. They get on the bus, and go to school. They arrive at school, and immediately the bell rings. They head to their first class, and it was Math. These autistic faggots were being taught addition, even though they were like fucking 9 years old or some shit, I don't fucking know. Their teacher, Mr. Horseshoe, started the class with the pledge of allegiance. They all said, "I pleb allegiance to the flag of The United States of Autism, and to the republic, for which it stands, under God, with liberty and justice for whites." Mr. Horseshoe then got started on some basic Math problems. He said, "If I have 20 Jews, and 1 oven, how many piles of ash do I have? Kolby replied, "21 piles of ash. 20 for the Jews, and 1 for the dumb nigger trying to operate it!" Mr. Horseshoe says, "Great job Kolby! Maybe tonight I won't rape your mom so hard, you Jew." Kolby then shot his teacher, and then the bell rang. It was second period, which for Kolby was PE. Their current unit that these fucking gaylords were doing was target practice. The state prison regularly carted in niggers and Jews, for all the proud young members of the good,clean,strong Aryan race to shoot at. The teacher, Mr. Oefinger, looked like a fucking stick dipped in white paint, and his jowls hung lower than a nigger cock. He said, "Okay crackers, grab your guns, and let's send these niggers and fags back to hell." The kids had a very fun time in PE, especially when one of the Jews started to scream, "No! Please! Help me oh Jewish shekel god, help me!" Kolby shot his Jew nose clean off and left him there to die. They had a 5 minute break, then Kolby went to History. The teacher said, "Today I'm going to teach you about the history of Kekistan. Kekistan may be a meme now, however, it was once a real country. In the beginning of their civilization, the first Kekistani people settled in the very fertile valleys and coasts of what is now Iran and began to master the arts of farming memes and shitposting. Kekistani memes were in high demand across the bronze-age civilizations for their superior quality and quantity and as such the Kekistani people became rich and the fractured kingdoms of the Kekistani prospered. This was the Golden age of Kekistan, which lasted for over 200 years starting in 2300 B.C. However, at around 2100, the jealousy of Kekistan's wealth prompted invasion of Kekistani lands by Normistan and Cuckistan, which led to the downfall of the original kingdoms of Kekistan. The Kekistanis who were not able to escape were massacred in the Kekistani Genocide.Archeologists believe the fall of the final kingdom led to what is known as The Great Kekxodus, with the last of the Kekistani armies holding back the hordes of the Normies while the citizens fled across Mesopotamia and across the world. The sacrifices of the Kekistani armies would become the stuff of legends in the annals of Kekistani history. Some of the Kekistani people then settled in Egypt and started to re-master their crafts, as much of their knowledge was lost during the war. Back in the homeland, SJWs and Normies had enslaved the Kekistani people, attempting to force them to make memes for the use of the SJWs and Normies, however the Kekistani people refused which led to the Kekistani Genocide, where the culture and history of the Kekistani people was nearly wiped out and the Kekistani people being slaughtered in their homeland. By 20 AD there was less than 100 Kekistani people left in traditional Kekistani lands. The Kekistani people toiled in Egypt, life being hard and full of fear of the SJWs and Normies. but the Kekistanis were able to survive because of Chapter 5 in the Book of Kek that talked about the rise of the peoples of Kek, so the Kekistanis waited for centuries for the destined day. Many Kekistani people joined the Crusades against the forces of Islam. By 2016 A.D. the Kekistani people had spread across nearly the entire world with small minorities in many western countries. However, a great menace to the Kekistani people arrived in the form of Hillary the Crooked, who sought to destroy and slander the Kekistani people and the Prophet Pepe. All seemed lost for the Kekistani people until the destined savior arrived. God Emperor Donald J. Trump, anointed by Kek, accepted the mantle of Kek to fight Hillary the Crooked and the forces of the SJWs, who had grown far too powerful. The Kekistani people rejoiced and flocked to their savior, sparking the Great Meme War which made the struggle of the Kekistani clear to the world. The Great Meme War was in a stalemate for most of 2016 until in November when the Kekistani people won a great victory in securing God Emperor Trump the presidency of the United States. Then in January 2017, Sargon of Akkad and friends, including @RepublicOfKek and @AdminPepe, founded the People's Republic of Kekistan and stated that they would retake the homeland of the Kekistani people, no matter the cost. As of now, thousands of Kekistani people have flocked to the banner of Kekistan and have started to fight the SJWs and Normies to retake their lands." "Now," the teacher said, "Let's talk about the geography of Kekistan.

Throughout Kekistan, there are many places in the landscape that are unique to the country. With it's vast deserts and flowing rivers, Kekistan was the perfect place to support life. Because of Kekistan's two main rivers and annual flooding, the land near the rivers was fertile, and civilization flourished. The riverbeds of the main river named the Ayedubiis River contained a high amount of xans in the silt . This made the farmed memes produced by the Ancient Kekistani people extra dank. . The climate of the region is semi-arid with a vast desert expanse in the north, to a 5,800 sq mi region of marshes, lagoons, mud flats, and reed banks in the south. In the south, south, the Ayedubiis and other minor rivers join together. The dry land which ranges from the north of perspiration using plant life to the south where irrigation of agriculture was dank was a perfect spot to harvest dank memes. The annual flooding of the two rivers was essential for the amount and quality of the Kekistani's memes. The fertile land was helped mainly melting snows from the high peaks of the mountain ranges surrounding the land including the ones to the north and the other ones that are also near. Even though the land was fertile for most of the time, the Kekistani people had to use a variety of irrigation systems to be able to usefully obtain the rich mineral filled water of the Ayedubiis River. Agriculture, Trade,meme farming, and shitposting was supported by the ancient people of Kekistan. These memeoralistic nomadic people lived in small cities turned civilizations consisting of grouped tee-pees and some clay made huts. Because of the lack of stone, lumber, and pure metals, The Kekistans had to use their source of dank memes to trade for needed resources. As years past, the trade routes of the Kekistani influenced the allies and enemies and other relationships of the Kekistani." The teacher paused, and said, "That's all for today, you pigfucking nigger lovers. Get to fourth period." Kolby went to fourth period, which was hella boring, just like all the other classes that came after. Lunch was good, Kolby had a pussy sandwich with a side of fries. School flew by for the rest of the day, and at 4:20 pm, the bell finally rang. Kolby went downtown after school and went to the local GameStop. He bought the cracking open a cold one with the boys game for Xbox one. He quickly ran home and remembered something. He didn't have a console because he wasn't fucking gay. No, Kolby was part of the PC master race. So Kolby ran to his computer and quickly downloaded the game off of Steam. He played the game until it was time for dinner, and after dinner he went to bed.


End file.
